Kingdom of Song
by Purple Shadow Wolf
Summary: A/U. Xion tries out for a singing competition with her friends. There she meets the arrogant jerk, Roxas. They can't stand each other and she gets into lots of fights with him, on live television. It only gets worse when the top 15 contestants have to live in the same house with each other. Can Roxas and Xion settle their dispute, or will they forever stay enemies?
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, another Roxas and Xion fic… I absolutely LOVE this couple, no matter what anyone says!

Basically Xion and her friends (Namine and Kairi) try out for a singing competition, where they meet the guys (Roxas, Riku and Sora). They have to live in the same house for… as long as the competition progresses… Namine and Kairi start to like Riku and Sora, but Xion can't stand Roxas and the two of them bicker a lot…

And… I think I just gave away the whole story…

My inspiration for this story was American Idol and X Factor, isn't that strange… I actually imagined One Direction as the guys, but the story will hardly have any One Direction in it… for you Directionators.

I will try to use songs that sound like they can be sung by the Kingdom Hearts characters. But because it goes against rules, I will not upload the songs. If you don't know a song, look it up. Just imagine how the song will be sung on stage by them, if you want…

One more thing…

Roxas, Xion, Namine, Kairi, Hayner and Sora are 18 in this fic (Seniors in High school).

Olette is 17.

Riku is 19.

Larxene is 22.

Axel is 24.

* * *

It was a cold, windy day, in the middle of fall. The trees were shedding their leaves and the animals, hiding out in their homes. Xion Stoner yawned as she stretched her arms above her head. She shivered a little as she threw her covers off of her bed. She hated autumn's weather. It was always so cold and windy. She preferred summer. It was never cold in the summer.

"Xion, breakfast's ready!" came her mother's call from downstairs. She smiled. Breakfast, her favourite meal of the day. She got up and went to her closet. Unlike Kairi, one of her best friends, she didn't have a wide variety of clothes in her closet. Her closet also had a lot of black and purple clothes, her favourite colours. She changed into a black denim, with a black t-shirt, purple hoodie and black sneakers. She combed her black hair and went downstairs.

She found her older brother and mom in the kitchen. Her brother was already wolfing down the breakfast, not bothering to wait for her. Her mother was in front of the stove, frying more eggs for her, because her brother had already eaten hers. She sat down in her usual chair, next to her brother.

"Morning mom, morning Vani" Xion greeted the other people in the room. Her mother greeted her and her brother simply kept eating. She took a piece of toast from the table and decided to ignore her brother. Vanitas wasn't really a morning person, hell, he wasn't EVER happy, but that's just way all the girls fall for him, his attitude. He didn't fail on the looks department either. He always wore black, even more than her. He was your typical badboy.

After finishing her breakfast, Xion went upstairs to brush her teeth.

She came back down and took her bag next to the front door. "I'm going mom. I don't want to be late for school. Bye!"

At school.

Xion opened her locker and got her books for the first four subjects she had. Namine and Kairi came up to her. Namine clad in a pure, white dress with baby blue stockings and white pumps. Her hair pulled up in a ponytail. Kairi wore a pink t-shirt, with a black mini skirt and knee high white socks. On her feet were her favourite pair of lavender boots. Her hair lung loosely over her shoulders.

"Hey Xion! How are you?" Kairi asked in her usual chirpy voice. Xion smiled. Kairi was always happy and very talkative. Namine, Kairi's (fraternal) twin sister, was the opposite. She was very shy and distant. Xion was a little shy, but once you got to know her, she opens up to you. She's also very independent and kind of a feminist.

"Good and you?" Xion asked looking at Namine and Kairi.

"Fine" Namine and Kairi replied simultaneously, then they laughed. The two of them were a little closer to each other than they were to her. But that didn't really bother her, they were sisters after all.

"Let's get to class" Namine told Kairi and Xion. Xion took her bag and began walking beside them. She looked at the other students. They mostly ignored the 3 of them, well mostly her and Namine. They still talked to Kairi. As Xion looked at the students, she saw a flash of purple. A flyer. She stopped, the school almost never had flyers. The principal didn't care for Musicals, or Art competitions. They hadn't held one competition in the 100 years the school existed, as far as Xion knew.

"Xion, you coming?" Kairi asked. "Just a sec." Xion made her way to the flyer, Namine and Kairi looked at each other and followed her. "A singing competition…"

Kairi began reading "**Expo Star Search.**

**We are searching for the next top musical artist!**

**Anyone between the age of 16 and 25 may audition.**

**The top 15 chosen will compete on the Expo Main stage, before a live audience, which will be broadcast on live television.**

**Auditions in Los Angeles- 01 November.**

**Auditions in Miami- 08 November.**

**Auditions in New York- 16 November.**

**Auditions in Seattle- 24 November.**

**Auditions in Chicago- 02 December.**

**Auditions in Dallas- 10 December.**

**You could win a $5 million recording contract with Sony Music.**

**For more information call Simon 312 454 6100.**"

"Maybe you should audition…" Namine told Xion. Xion looked at Namine, frightened. "What, no! You know I have stage fright! There's no way I'm performing in front of an audience." Xion almost shouted. She began walking to class.

"Just give it a try. You have an amazing voice. You might like it." Kairi persuaded with her puppy eyes.

"I don't know… it's sort of… scary… and besides, you have great voices too. Why don't you try out, instead of me?" Xion tried.

"That's a good idea! All 3 of us can try out. Xion you have the best voice between the 3 of us, so you WILL compete and Namine, you don't have a choice… I will, of course, compete with you" Kairi kept walking. Neither Xion or Namine said anything, they knew Kairi had made up her mind and they had no way out of it.

"You guys just have to persuade your moms"…

* * *

That's it for now… Don't expect regular updates, but I WILL try to update as soon as possible. I have loads of inspiration and ideas for this fic… for now…


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't decide on a name for the singing competition. Any ideas would be much appreciated, you can just mention a name, or a list of names (whichever you prefer) in a review or PM… please… **

* * *

"No. I don't want my daughter to audition for some competition. What if she'll get through? I will hardly see her anymore. I don't have the money to go with her everywhere she goes. Where would she get her education? I'm not letting her drop out of school…" Xion's mother complained.

Xion, Namine and Kairi had been begging her to let Xion go to the audition for the singing competition… well, more Namine and Kairi, Xion couldn't care less. Xion had asked her mother earlier, but her mother had refused to let her go. Xion had told Namine and Kairi that her mother had said no; hoping that they would've dropped it after her mother had refused. But no, apparently Kairi wasn't one to give up easily and neither was Namine. Xion wondered if Namine knew that if her (Xion's) mother said yes, Namine would have to compete too, since her and Kairi's mother had already said yes.

"Please Mrs. Stoner… she can still phone you and we're only about 5 miles away. It's not like she'll go on tour or anything. The competition isn't that long, so she'll still be able to compete and go back to school. We will ask our teachers to send our homework to us, during the competition. Besides think about it this way, Xion will be on TV, she'll be famous. Even if she doesn't get through, which I doubt will happen, she can still accomplish her goal, to be a musician" Kairi tried to convince Xion's mom. Xion had to give it to Kairi, she was good. Sure, it would be nice to be a professional musician, but she wouldn't say it's her goal.

"You really want to go?" her mother asked her. Xion hesitated. She liked, no loved singing and everyone always tells her she has a beautiful voice… She could get over her stagefright easier… Also, it could be fun…

"…Yes" Xion answered…

* * *

"…bye mom, bye Vanitas…" Xion hugged her mom with tears in her eyes. She'll really miss her… She looked at Vanitas. He looked at her with crossed arms. He smirked. "You know this is the only hug you'll ever get from me… ever… in your whole life…" She smiled back and nodded. She threw her arms around him…

"Come on Xi, or we're going to be late" Namine called out of the taxi she and Kairi were in. Xion let go of Vanitas and made her way to the taxi, she turned to look back at her family one last time and climbed into the taxi. As they drove away, they waved at Xion's mom and Vanitas…

"Isn't this exciting?! The three of us, going on an adventure" Kairi exclaimed.

"Kairi, we're only 5 miles away from home, I wouldn't exactly call it an adventure" Namine replied. Xion was silent the whole ride. She was nervous. Very nervous. Did she pick the right song? Sure, she, Kairi and Namine had agreed that it was the best song for her to sing, but what if she messed it up? What if she got nervous and forgot the words?

Kairi and Namine noticed how quiet Xion was. "Hey, you okay?" Kairi asked her.

Xion snapped out of her trance.

"Uh, yeah… I'm just a little nervous…" More like a lot. Xion thought to herself. Namine gave Xion a comforting hug.

"Don't worry, you'll be great. I know you'll get through the audition" Namine reassured her. Xion sighed. She didn't have much confidence in herself right now…

* * *

"We're here! Good luck girls…" the taxi driver greeted them and drove off. Xion, Namine and Kairi stood side by side, looking at the singing competition banner.

"This could be the start of big things…" Namine mumbled.

Kairi, Namine and Xion walked through the door leading to the auditions, Xion trailing behind. The closer she came to the assigned room, the sicker she felt. Her stomach was in knots and her breathing, uneven. Her hands were starting to feel sweaty and she struggled to swallow. 'Okay Xion, get a grip. Just calm down, how bad can it be…' Just as the three of them sat down at their assigned seats, a young man, about the age of 26, came out, crying his eyes out. He was mumbling words like 'mean', 'mommy' and 'never going back'. Xion paled. Great, they were the friendliest judges in the world, note the sarcasm…

A few other people came out with gleaming smiles on their faces. But they were a handful. Most came out crying or very sad. Security even had to drag a man out of the audition room, who refused to give up. All the time, Xion felt like running away from the waiting room and never coming back. If it wasn't for Kairi, who had a death grip on her arm, she would've been long gone.

All too soon it was Kairi's turn. She didn't show an inch of nervousness. "Contestant number 1312? You're up". Kairi stood up and walked to the audition room, swaying her hips. While walking she saw a guy, whom she winked at and continued walking. Namine giggled and Xion rolled her eyes. Typical Kairi…

**At Kairi's audition:**

Kairi walked into the audition room with loads of confidence. "What's your name?" Marluxia, one of the judges asked, though it sounded more like he was flirting with her. Kairi grimaced.

"It's Kairi. Kairi Panettiere." Kairi answered with a smile.

"What are you singing?" Demyx, another judge, asked.

"Call me maybe"…

Kairi began singing. She winked at Demyx a lot and sometimes even Marluxia.

When she was done, she gave Demyx a kiss on the cheek. Marluxia was standing and cheering and Demyx was as red as a tomato.

"Okay well…what do you say?" Demyx asked the other judges with a red face.

"I like her; she has a great stage personality," Aqua, the last judge replied, "Marluxia?"

"I like her… a lot" he looked at Kairi seductively…

"It's a yes from me too," Demyx replied…

**Outside the room:**

"I don't know if I want to go anymore…" Namine whispered to Xion. Xion looked at Namine. "I don't want to go either, but you know how Kairi is. She won't take no for an answer" Xion replied. "I wonder how she's doing…"

Just then they held the door slam open and a squeal. Out came Kairi, dancing around the room and singing "I made it, I made it…"

"I guess she made it…" Xion smiled.

"Contestant number 1313 your next…" Namine stood up slowly and made her way to the door. At the door she took a deep breath and entered.

**At Namine's audition:**

Namine walked into the room timidly. Marluxia licked his lips, which made Namine take a step back. "What's your name?" Demyx asked Namine with a smile, hoping it would make her feel a little better.

"N… Namine…" she replied.

"What are you going to sing?" Demyx asked.

"Lovestory by Taylor Swift" Namine replied and Demyx said she could begin" She took a breath and began singing.

After the song, Demyx, Aqua and Marluxia applauded her. "It's a yes from me," Demyx said smiling.

"That was great, a yes from me" Aqua said.

"That's three yes's, you're through…"

* * *

**That's it for now…**

**Just one question:**

**What song do you think Xion should sing at the audition? I can't decide on just one.**

**Also remember to send me a suggestion for the singing competition's name… thank you and bye…**


End file.
